


Made in Blood.

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Dwalin being a bit of an idiot ocassionaly, Dwarf Courting, Ever so slowly..., Falling in love!!, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Ori being a sweetheart, sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You saved my life, what is the traditional repayment?” Fundin asked but he already knew the answer.</p><p>“A marriage between the families.” Ri stated, unsure where this would lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made in Blood.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Yeah.... I don't know... just fyi this story is in human year because dwarf years are confusing...))

Many centuries ago, in a battle long forgotten, the fierce Captain Fundin was captured by a flock of Orcs and taken into a cave to be beaten and more than likely killed. Fundin sighed deeply as he tugged at the bond that chained him to the wall of the cave; he closed his eyes and thought about the battle that had just passed, the bodies of dwarves and Orcs were scattered across the field and the rain was beginning to pour over them, his thoughts turned suddenly to his wife and young son that  he had left behind in Erebor, his wife had been heavily pregnant before he left and now all he could think about was how he could never see his second child, a loud howl came down the hall and Fundin lifted his head as he narrowed his eyes to the dark, the cave was then lit by a torch and a slim dwarf ran into the room.

“Captain Fundin! Thank the gods I found you!” The dwarf cheered before he pulled an angled blade from his belt and sliced through the rusty chains with ease, the slim dwarf helped him to his feet before throwing his thick arm over his shoulder. “I have disposed of most of the Orcs in here but a new flock will be here soon, so we must move now.”

Fundin grunted and allowed himself to be helped out of the cave, they were soon hopping across the battlefield, over the bodies of their fallen comrades as more Orcs seemed to slide down the sides of the mountains, the slim dwarf was now dragging Fundin along with incredible strength he didn’t know the slim dwarf could even have, he soon placed Fundin into the back of a cart before climbing into the front and flicking the reigns at the ponies, the ponies reared slightly before pulling off in a quick gallop.

The ponies were soon slowing down as they got further away from the battle site, Fundin moved carefully around the cart, wrapping bandages around the injured dwarves that laid there, obviously the slim dwarf had been collecting the dwarves who were still alive but very weak, he realised then that he didn’t even ask the slim dwarfs name, Fundin climbed out of the back of the cart and in the seat next to the slim dwarf, who was holding the reins in one hand and a lit pipe in the other.

“Master Fundin, you should be resting.” The slim dwarf said fixing the larger dwarf with a hard glare.

“Why would I rest if I am not tired?” Fundin asked. “And I must know the name of my saviour.”

The slim dwarf scoffed around the tip of his pipe.

“I am no hero, sir.” The dwarf stated and Fundin shrugged.

“At least allow me to know your name.” He said again.

“Ri, son of Rino, at your service.” Ri said as he lowered his head in respect for the larger dwarf.

“Master Ri, you have saved my life, allow me to repay the debt.” Fundin said with his head lowered in respect.

“There is no debt.” Ri stated and Fundin scoffed.

“You saved my life, what is the traditional repayment?” Fundin asked but he already knew the answer.

“A marriage between the families.” Ri stated, unsure where this would lead.

“How many children do you have?” Fundin asked.

“Two sons, but we have been trying for a third.” Ri answered.

“Ah, me too, my second child is to be delivered soon.” Fundin said and Ri nodded slightly.

After a moment of thoughtful silence Fundin spoke again.

“So it is to be, my youngest shall marry yours.” Fundin stated and Ri nodded. “But when?”

They both paused for a moment to think before Ri replied.

“In twenty years on this day.” Ri stated.

Fundin nodded as he smiled slightly and Ri continued.

“It would be an honour to marry into such a blood line, Master Fundin.” Ri stated before chuckling. “I think our wives will have a thing or two to say.”

Fundin laughed heartily before patting Ri’s shoulder, Ri chuckled with him.

“Shall we make this binding?” Fundin asked as he rolled up his sleeve and made a slight cut in his forearm before stretching it towards Ri, Ri grinned before he cut his own forearm and placed it over Fundin’s before he made his oath in the ancient language of Khuzdul, and there the deal was made, a deal between words and blood that would seal the fate of two young boys lives.

“Now, tell me about yer family?” Fundin asked as he rolled his sleeve back down his arm and Ri smiled before he began speaking of his growing family.

**….6 years later…**

“Dwalin, get yer arse down here now!” Fundin called up the stairs to his youngest child, Dwalin Fundinson was born three days after that fateful day when his acquaintance (now best friend) Ri had saved his life, Ri’s third son had been born two years after, making the child only four years old, Fundin had decided it was a good time for the two betrotheds to finally meet, no reply came from upstairs so Fundin sighed and started marching up them, he was soon outside Dwalin’s room and knocking on the door, there was no reply so Fundin turned the knob and walked in to find Dwalin trying to climb out the window.

“Dwalin!” Fundin yelled before he ran over and grabbed Dwalin’s sleeve as he pulled him back in and straightened his clothes. “What do ye’ think ye were doing?”

“Nothing.” Dwalin stated with his head lowered, Dwalin was still small for his age (He was only six after all) he only came up to Fundin’s hip and his head was covered in short dark hair that the young dwarfs mother had spiked up, Fundin smiled at his cunning son, Balin was the academic one (like his mother) but Dwalin was the tough one, like him. He ruffled his sons hair and Dwalin swatted his hand away before he allowed himself to be lead down the stairs.

There was a loud knock at the door and Fundin grinned to himself before lifting Dwalin and placing him into his mother’s arms before marching quickly to answer the door, he pulled it open and in the frame stood the Ri family.

“Ri!” Fundin cheered before he closed his arms around his friend and gave him a frim hug. “It has been far too long.”

“Indeed Fundin,” Ri agreed as he pulled back slightly from the hug, to look at his friend. “You seem taller than last we met.”

Fundin chuckled and patted his friends back before inviting him inside, Ri allowed his wife, Ura, to go in first, followed by his children and then himself, Ura was carrying a small bundle of cloth that Fundin guessed was his sons intended, Ori.

Balin was now standing behind his mother’s skirts before he stepped out and shook the small Ri brothers hands, Nori and Dori, Dori was more Balin’s age than Nori was and Nori looked as if he would rather be eating vegetables at this moment in time than in the Fundin’s house.

Fundin closed the door behind them before he stepped forward towards Ura, and Ura smiled at him before removing the cloth from over the babies face, Fundin tilted his head slightly to look at the baby, he was small, much smaller than Dwalin when he was a baby, the small child had large brown eyes that looked at Fundin with confusion before pulling his chubby hand to his mouth.

“His names Ori.” Ri said behind him and Fundin smiled slightly.

“He’s adorable.” Fundin said with a nod to Ura and the dwarrowdam giggled.

“Why thank you.” Ura said with a smile before adding. “He takes after me rather than his father.”

Ri laughed sarcastically behind them and Daria (Fundin’s wife) stepped forward, Dwalin still attached to her hip, Dwalin leaned forward slightly to look at the baby and he scrunched up his face, causing the baby to giggle and reach out at him.

“He no bigger than a mutt.” Dwalin stated as he leaned away from the baby, it was practically hairless around the chin, Dwalin only had a small sprout of hair on his cheeks but that was normal, that _thing_ in the dwarf ladies arms was certainly not normal.

“Dwalin, don’t be so rude.” Daria scolded and Dwalin shrugged.

Fundin pinched his sons cheek slightly and Dwalin scrunched up his face and groaned and tried to swat his fathers large hand away.

“Well, let us not stand here,” Daria said before placing Dwalin on the floor and linking an arm with Ura before leading her away into the dining hall. “We have much to discuss.”

Ura smiled and allowed herself to be lead before Fundin wrapped his arm around Ri’s shoulder and chuckled as they followed their wives.

**….4 years later….**

Dwalin groaned as he saw the familiar carriage pull up outside, every summer since he was a child that same accursed carriage pulled up outside carrying the same accursed load, the Ri family and Ori, the baby faced dwafling he was one day expected to marry _. Yeah right, Dwalin wouldn't marry him even if he was the last dwarf on middle earth!_ Ori was a weak dwafling, a bookworm; he was pale and helpless and had these big brown eyes that made Dwalin want to punch him in the face.

“Dwalin?” His brother called as he knocked gently on his door, Dwalin groaned again and jumped down from the windowsill before pulling the door open and looking up at his elder brother, Balin was sixteen now and was soon going to his library scholarship _, why couldn’t Ori marry him instead?_ Dwalin questioned.

“The Ri’s are here.” Balin stated smiling down at his brother.

“Yeah? Well I am not.” Dwalin stated before slamming the door, only for it to be stopped on Balin’s pointed shoe as he shoved his foot into the door.

“Dwalin, father is expecting you to be downstairs in two minutes.” Balin stated from behind the door before removing his foot and walking down the stairs, Dwalin sighed before he yanked open the door and followed, Balin was already greeting the eldest Ri’s Dori and Nori with a flamboyant bow as Dwalin reached the bottom of the stairs, and as usual his eyes automatically set on Ori, the small dwarf was tucked behind his mother with his hands clutching a book as if it was a shield and a feather quill as if it was a sword. Dwalin rolled his eyes, nothing had changed then.

Fundin suddenly stepped behind him and nudged him forward, Dwalin stumbled forward and Ori did the same as his mother nudged him forward.

“Hello, Ori, I am _very_ pleased to see ye’.” Dwalin said through clenched teeth and the small dwarf blushed.

“As I am you, Dwalin.” Ori said softly into his book.

Dwalin turned to stomp back towards his parents but his mother shot him a dangerous look and folded his arms across her chest as she raised an eyebrow, Dwalin sighed and turned back around before taking Ori’s small hand, he glared at Ori and Ori gave him and unsure look before he ducked slightly and pressed a soft kiss to the back of his knuckles, he then turned away and stomped towards the back door, wanting to get as far away from Ori as he could.

But sure enough, the small dwarf followed him like some sort of needy pup and Dwalin grumbled some curses he had heard the guardsmen say under their breaths as he marched out of the back door and into the garden before climbing up one of the large trees that grew there, Ori settled himself against the trunk and flicked open his book before he began tracing his finger over the lines as he began to read, Dwalin rolled his eyes and shook his head before he heard a familiar voice call over the large stone fence.

“Hey Dwalin!” The voice called and Dwalin looked back to see his best friend Thorin balancing on top of the wall.

“Hey Thorin!” Dwalin called as he waved. “Come on over.”

Thorin nodded before he jumped onto a branch and climbed his way over to Dwalin.

“Are ya’ sure? Ain’t ya’ pap’s going to get mad?” Thorin asked as he sat on a thick branch.

“Nah, he’s inside anyway.” Dwalin said shrugging off his friends questions.

“Who’s that?” Thorin asked as he pointed to the floor, Dwalin looked down at the direction of the finger and groaned.

“That’s no one, just Ori.” Dwalin stated.

“Ori? Hey, isn’t he the one ya’ supposed to marry?” Thorin questioned.

“Aye, that he is.” Dwalin grumbled and Thorin’s mouth turned into a mischievous grin.

“Hello Ori!” He called down and Dwalin pulled him back, Ori looked up slowly as he closed his book slightly.

“Hello…” He replied shyly.

Dwalin tried to grab Thorin but the slippery dwarf was already sliding down the tree trunk.

“I’m Thorin, Thorin Durin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, Prince under the mountain.” Thorin blabbered as he grabbed Ori’s hand and gave it a firm shake.

“I’m Ori, Ori Rison, son of Ri, third child… under my house.” Ori said awkwardly not sure what to do after such an impressive introduction but he supposed returning the hand shake would be a start.

“How old are you then, Ori under the house?” Thorin asked, he didn’t notice that Dwalin was now climbing down the tree, much to the larger dwarfs’ discontent.

“I-I’m eight.” Ori stuttered.

“We’re older than you!” Thorin yelled with a laugh as he moved back towards Dwalin, who was contemplating to punch him in the arm.

“O-Only by two years.” Ori stuttered again, fiddling awkwardly with the loose threads of his shirt.

Thorin snickered before he climbed back up the tree, leaving a grumpy Dwalin at the bottom with a sad looking Ori.

“Sorry ‘bout him, he’s an idiot.” Dwalin stated before he clambered back up the tree, trying to get as far from Ori as he could.

**….4 years later….**

Dwalin couldn’t believe this, he couldn’t and he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t believe for one moment that his mother was gone, she was young, so young and beautiful, Dwalin punched the wall next to him before he ran out to the garden and sat at the base of the tree as crumpled down on himself, he didn’t want to see anyone, not his brother, not his dad and especially not some snivelling little twelve year old dwarfbaby who was always around him, he hated Ori, he was weak and whiny and never did anything to defend himself, he was pathetic, he was-

“Dwalin?” A soft voice asked above him and Dwalin looked up with a glare to see the small dwarf standing next to him with a handkerchief in his hand, Dwalin snorted at him and placed his head back into his knees.

“What do _ye’_ want princess?” Dwalin snarled.

“I was just wondering if you wanted a friend.” Ori stated and Dwalin snarled again, hoping the dwarf would take the hint and get lost but obviously not as he sat down beside him.

“Aye, I want a friend, but I’m certainly not going to find one around here, am I?” Dwalin snapped.

“I- I’m your friend.” Ori stuttered and Dwalin growled.

“No, no ye' are not my friend Ori, I hate ye', and I hate having to be around ye’.” Dwalin snapped through his knees, he didn’t even bother looking up, he could already imagine the pained look on Ori’s face.

“Y- You don’t mean that.” Ori stated softly, sounding close to tears.

Dwalin had had enough of this, he didn’t hate Ori, of course he didn’t, he just-

Dwalin pulled out of his thoughts on Ori and instead got off the floor, with Ori quick to follow, he couldn’t control the words that then left his lips.

“No, no, I do hate ye’! I’ve hated every moment we’ve been forced to be together!” Dwalin yelled. “Now get out of my face!”

Dwalin turned to storm away but Ori followed his footsteps, anger and hurt boiled inside him and he turned to Ori.

“I said _go!_ ” Dwalin snapped before he pushed Ori to the ground, Ori landed with a slight gasp and a thud, Dwalin didn’t want to do this, he didn’t not like Ori, he was just upset, he wanted to be left alone, he didn’t want to be coddled and comforted like Ori was trying to do, he just didn’t!

He turned and stomped away, leaving a sad and now bruised Ori on the cold grass.        

**….2 years later….**

Dwalin marched up the market square, he was on patrol at his new job, he was a royal guard now, he had trained with some of the finest in all of Erebor, true he still had to train, he had a training session tonight, but he was still one of the best fighters in the dwarfish kingdom, and only sixteen as well.

“Good evening, Master Dwalin.” The dwarrowdams would call and swoon as he walked past; he simply smirked and nodded to them then sweep his mohawk back with his calloused hand.

He marched down a dark alleyway as he made his second round when there was suddenly a slight wailing sound coming from behind him, he quickly grabbed an axe from the strap on his back and turned to see a large dwarf pinning a small and frightened dwarf to the stone wall.

“If yar brother ever comes sniffing round my brother again, they’ll be trouble,” The fat dwarf sneered and the small dwarf made a terrified squeak. “And even yar pretty little face won’t be able to help ya!”

“Excuse me!” Dwalin growled down the alleyway and it caught the attention of both dwarves.

"What do ya' want!?" The fat dwarf snarled and Dwalin glared at him.

"Ye' seem have forgotten to take out yer rubbish." Dwalin said calmly pointing to a few rubbish bins nearby the fat dwarf looked over before pressing his forearm harder onto the younger dwarfs throat.

"What are ya' talking about ya' stupid brute." The fat dwarf snapped and Dwalin lifted the fat dwarf with ease before he threw him into a large bin that was placed nearby, Dwalin dusted off his hands cockily before turning to the small dwarf who was cowering on the floor, Dwalin’s features softened and he knelt down beside the dwarf, who was now snivelling and trying to put his food back into his bag.

“Oh, I’m sorry, here let me help ye’.” Dwalin said as he began moving his hands towards the small mound of food.

“No, It’s alright, I’ve got it.” The small dwarf reassured.

“Just let me help ye’, I can-” Dwalin started and he placed a reassuring hand on the small dwarfs arm.

“Take your hand off me.” The small dwarf growled and Dwalin snorted.

“Excuse me?” He growled and he was suddenly hit with something hard on the cheek before the small dwarf got up and ran, he looked down at what he had just been hit with…. _a cabbage? He had just been hit by a cabbage!?_

Dwalin got to his feet and chased the cabbage throwing dwarf, but obviously the dwarf was slimmer and smaller than he was so he could run down narrower paths, but Dwalin had the advantage that he knew these streets like the back of his hand.

He made a sharp turn around a corner and then down another alley before the small dwarf ran into his expecting arms.

“Got ye’!” Dwalin cried as his arms clamped around the dwarf.

“Please, no! Let go of me!” The small dwarf shrieked and Dwalin released him.

“Mahal above kid, ye’ gotta calm down, It’s not like I was gonna-” Dwalin started but then something hard connected with his jaw, this time not a cabbage, but a fist.

“I said not to touch me!” The small dwarf wailed and Dwalin rubbed his jaw before grabbing the small dwarfs arm and dragging him into the light of a gas lamp that hung from a shop door, to get a good look at his assaulter.

Dwalin’s eyes grew wide, those freckles, the freckles he traced with his eyes no more than a year ago, the hair soft and gingery and those eyes, wide and brown, filled with something he had never seen in them before. It was Ori.

Ori must have done some incredibly growing in the years gone past, the dwarf was no longer gangly limbs and strand hair, instead he was lean but still short and dressed in a ridiculous cardigan that he remembered Dori had given him all those years ago. Dwalin finished his thoughts and came back to reality to see Ori now looking at him with a frown written across his face, he knew Ori could see his uniform, _seems he’s finally grown a pair,_ Dwalin thought to himself.

“Ori?” Dwalin’s voice escaped.

“Who’s asking?” Ori hissed, trying to pull from the larger dwarfs grip.

“Me, Dwalin.” Dwalin stated trying to re jog Ori’s memory, surely he hadn’t changed that much in a year?

“Dwalin?” Ori repeated and his frown lifted slightly. “My goodness, how you’ve grown in a year.”

“I-I could say the same of ye’ Ori, ye’ve certainly grown some,” Dwalin stuttered slightly. “I mean look at ye’, ye’ve even got a beard coming through.”

Ori lowered his head and blushed slightly.

“How old are ye’ now? Sixteen? Fifteen?” Dwalin asked, still in complete awe at the dwarf in front of him.

“I’m fourteen.” Ori replied shyly and Dwalin deflated slightly, Fourteen? He couldn’t be? He seemed so much older, so mature.

“Can I help ye’ with yer bags?” Dwalin asked looking down at the bags that were now strewn across the floor.

“Um, no, no, I’ll be fine.” Ori said as he pulled away from Dwalin and moved towards his bags.

“Then let me escort ye’ home.” Dwalin stated.

“Are you sure? Shouldn’t you be in…training or something?” Ori asked before Dwalin quickly flipped out his pocket watch and sighed.

“I suppose.” Dwalin said. “But ye’ can come watch? If ye’ want? I- I’d feel much better knowing ye’ made it home safely and not be threatened by another idiot dwarf like the one back there.”

Ori giggled slightly before looking at the bags in his hands.

“I suppose, I could wait, just for a little while.” Ori shrugged and Dwalin nodded before taking Ori’s wrist and leading him down the cobbled path.

“Sorry I hit you with a cabbage by the way.” Ori said shyly as they walked.

“It’s alright, it was only a cabbage.” Dwalin replied with a shrug and Ori giggled again.

\----

“Hey Dwalin?” Thorin called in a hushed tone. “Who’s that?”

Dwalin looked to where Thorin’s eyes were drawn.

“Oh tha- that’s no one, just Ori.” Dwalin stuttered.

“Ori? _The_ Ori?” Thorin asked with a furrowed brow.

“Aye, what other Ori is there?” Dwalin questioned and Thorin shrugged.

“I don’t know.” Thorin stated before he pulled on his wrist guards.

Dwalin watched as Ori sat on one of the benches near the sand arena, tongue sticking out at the side of his mouth as he focused on the book in his hands and ignoring the flexing dwarves in front of him, many of them were his age and some slightly older, Dwalin had never seen them flex so much in their lives! Obviously they were trying to grab Ori’s attention but anytime Ori looked up slightly his eyes went to Dwalin, Dwalin preened slightly at that.

“Alright boys!” Dwalin yelled to the flexing group. “I want twenty laps around the arena, and if any of ye’ start bitching like little dwarrowdams I’m gonna make ye’ do them again!”

The dwarves all groaned before they followed instructions and began jogging around the arena, all except one, one of the elder boys had a ‘muscle’ spasm in his leg and had decided to place himself next to Ori on the bench, Dwalin narrowed his eyes at him, hoping to burn the scrap of fur that he called ‘chest hair’ from his body, if Ori was impressed by muscle and chest hair, he should come see Dwalin, not some dwarf Dwalin’s age who probably cried in the shower because of the length of his dick.

Dwalin stomped across the sandy arena, leaving a flurry of dust in his trail, the muscled dwarf was now scooting closer to the smaller dwarf and grinning at him flirtatiously, much to Ori’s obvious disinterest.

“We should get outta here,” The dwarf breathed close to Ori’s ear and the small dwarf shifted further away but the dwarf continued and placed a hand on Ori’s knee. “I know a nice little room in the back, that would be perfect for-”

The dwarf leaned even closer now and whispered in Ori’s ear, Ori gawped and slapped the rude dwarfs cheek, Dwalin smirked slightly admittedly more than a little bit impressed with the small dwarf.

“Gliton! Get on the arena, I fight ye’ first.” Dwalin snarled as he lifted the dwarf from the bench.

“Bu- but sir, I-I hurt my leg.” The shorter dwarf tried to protest but he was having none of it as he placed a helmet on the dwarf and gave him a sword.

“Oh nonsense, there is no such thing as an injured leg here.” Dwalin said with a faked reassuring grin, _he was going to rip this little bitch’s lungs out, you just see if he didn’t._

“Ready?” Dwalin asked and the dwarf shook his head. “One…two, three!”

Dwalin charged at the dwarf and the dwarf screamed slightly, Dwalin swung his axe round, smacking the dwarfs helmet causing an ear piercing chime to ring through the arena, the dwarves had stopped doing their laps and were now watching and laughing Dwalin fighting the measly little rag.

Gilton threw down his sword and helmet before he ran out of the arena and Dwalin cackled loudly and the rest of the dwarves cheered, along with Thorin.

Dwalin bowed slightly and looked back to Ori, who was clapping and shaking his head at the same time, Dwalin bowed to him before pulling off his own helmet.

\----

“Thank you, for tonight…” Ori started as Dwalin walked with him up the path and towards his front door. “It was brilliant.”

“It was my pleasure,” Dwalin grinned. “Ye’ know? Yer not the annoying little dwafling I remember ye’ to be.”

Ori blushed slightly and giggled.

“When did you grow up so much?” Dwalin asked.

“I was growing up all the time when I was with you, Dwalin,” Ori stated before pressing a soft kiss to Dwalin’s slightly furred cheek. “You just didn’t see me.”

Dwalin watched as the small dwarf slipped through his door and closed it behind him, leaving Dwalin stood alone and confused on the stone porch, clutching his cheek, and wondering where the little dwafling he once knew had gone.

**….4 years later….**

Dwalin was now twenty, and the Ri’s were coming round today, well, just the brothers, Ura had died many years ago and Ri was very ill and Fundin had gone to see him, leaving only Balin and Dwalin in the house to greet the brothers, Dwalin hadn’t seen Ori in three years, both their fathers had told them they should be studying during their summers instead of being together, and much to Dwalin’s inside protest, he had agreed. He hadn’t seen Ori since he was fifteen and he could have done a lot of growing by then, he certainly had, he had shaved off his mohawk and replaced it with fine tattoos and he had gone on many wondrous adventures, he even had the scars to prove it! His mind turned back to Ori, maybe he grew out those silly braids that fluttered at the side of his head? Or his short beard? Or maybe-

Dwalin peeked out the window to see the familiar carriage pull up, he quickly pulled on his fur cloak and ran down the stairs.

“Keen are we?” Balin chortled and Dwalin flipped him a rude hand gesture, he was twenty years old, he deserved to get excited occasionally.

A soft knock came through the heavy wooden door and Balin walked forward as slowly as he could and pulled open the door, Dori and Nori were first in, followed by Ori, who was wearing a typical courting hood to hide his face from Dwalin’s prying eyes.

Dwalin quickly ran out into the garden, unsure of how to greet this- this dwarf, who had seemed to suddenly have such an effect over him.

“You okay there Dwalin?” A familiar voice asked and Dwalin jumped slightly before looking up in the tree to see Thorin sat there smoking his pipe.

“Aye, I’m fine.” Dwalin lied.

His breath suddenly got caught in his throat as he noticed Ori step out of the large stone house and walk over to him; his heart had stopped all together as soon as Ori stepped in front of him, still keeping his head low under his cloak.

“Good afternoon, Master Dwalin.” Ori greeted, _his voice has dropped!_ Dwalin thought excitedly.

“Ori.” He breathed before taking the small dwarfs hand and placing it to his lips, Ori’s slight smile and blush was visible under the cloak and Dwalin moved his hands to the side of the cloaks hood and pulled down. The only thing he could here now was a high pitched whistle.

Ori was everything he imagined, his hair was still scraggy and so was his beard, he had four braids at the sides of his head, he still had his wide brown eyes that he had from birth and the freckles, there were even more of them from when he was just a young teen, stretching over his nose and flowering on his cheeks, he was beautiful, he had always been.

“Wow Ori, looking good.” Thorin said with a grin and a wink and Ori’s cheeks flushed.

“No, no he's always looked like this,” Dwalin stated. “I just didn’t see it before.”

Ori’s flush grew deeper and he smiled slightly.

“I can’t help it if you don’t appreciate a good thing when you see it, Mister Fundinson.” Ori replied and Dwalin chuckled slightly before pulling Ori into his arms and pressing his lips firmly against the smaller dwarfs.

Ori responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s neck, Dwalin wrapped his own around Ori’s thin waist and pulled him closer to him, Thorin let out a wolf whistle and Dori let out a sob as Nori cheered and Balin smiled proudly.

“I love ye’, Ori son of the Ri’.” Dwalin breathed once they pulled apart.

“And I love you, you big idiot.” Ori replied before he grabbed Dwalin’s shirt and pulled his to his lips once more, Dwalin moaned slightly into the kiss and Ori sighed happily.

\----

“Well, Fundin.” Ri said to his old friend with a hand clasped over his shoulder as they watched their youngest sons in a loving embrace. “It is an honour to be wed to such a marvellous blood line.”

“Wed?” Fundin said with a chuckle. “I do not believe we are there just yet my friend.”

“They will be soon,” Ri replied. “And just a heads up, if that son of yours breaks my sons heart, my sons will break his legs.”

Fundin chuckled and placed a hand on his friends shoulder, and that is the story of how a deal between words and blood had sealed the fate of two dwarves lives, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Nope... still don't know... But tell me what you think!?))


End file.
